Morada da Noite
by Julyyknight
Summary: Kagome se estabelece na Morada da Noite. Finalmente sente-se incluí da e aprende a controlar os seus poderes. Agora ela supera desafios, luta contra a morte que se abate sobre adolescentes humanos e sobre a própria Morada da Noite


"-Anjo caído, por que vieste a , desde minha gênese, me abomina?Não sabes que sou a criatura divina com a missão de dar-te fim?Anjo caído, por que me olhas assim? Tu que já causaste uma ? Irei te destruir é a minha sina!Motivo que, para Terra, eu vim.-Olhos azuis,mãos ensanguentadas presas de fora á procura de sua vítima,sorriso demostrando frieza e impiedade,meia lua negra na testa assim como no resto do corpo nas costas um arco e uma flecha pequena de cada lado da cintura"

Acordo assustada,com o mesmo sonho de duas semanas atrá levanto da cama e vou em direção a janela de meu quarto abro a persiana e vejo os primeiros raios de sol do dia,olhei para o relógio eram 5:30 da manhã ainda,como ainda esta cedo decido tomar um banho quente de demorado e tomo cuidado para não acordar Sango minha companheira de quarto!

Depois de uma hora eu já estava pronta e Sango já havia acordado e ido tomar banho,então eu a espero e depois de meia hora ela sai do banho com uma calça jeans e sua típica bota country!Saímos do quarto e fomos em direção ao ponto de encontro com os outos ee logo avistamos Rin e Ayame

-Garota nova,olha lá!-Rin disse enquanto deslisava o braço pelo banco onde sempre alegávamos ser nosso para cada refeição servida no salão de jantar(tradução:cafeteria de classe alta)

-Trágico,gêmea,trágico-A voz de Ayame ecoava totalmente a de e Rin tinham algum tipo de ligação psiquica que as fazia bizarramente similar,que é por isso que o apelido delas eram gêmeas,embora Ayame fosse ruiva de Canadá e Rin morena tipica de Oklahoma

-Graças a Deus,ela é colega de quarto da Sarah FreeBird-Jakotsu acenou em direção a garotinha morena com aquele típico olhar de garota perdida no salão de refeição,o olhar afiado dele mostrava que esta observando ela da cabeça aos pés-dos brincos- aos sapatos -Claramente o senso de modo dela é melhor do que o de Sara,mas apesar do stress de ser marcada e de mudar de que ela ajude Sarah com aquela propersão de sapatos horriveis

-Jakotsu-Rin disse-Denovo você,está me-

-irritando com essa porcaria de vocbulário-Ayame terminou por ela

Jakotsu fungou, pareceu ofendido e superior e mais gay do que ele costuma ser(embora definitivamente ele seja gay)-Se o vocabulário de vocês não fosse tão abismal vocês tão teriam de carregar um dicionário para me acompanhar

As gêmeas estreitaram os olhos, e sugaram o ar para começar um novo round,o que,graças a Deus minha colega de quarto seu aplicado sotaque de Oklahoma,Sango fanhosamente falava como se estivesse dando pistas a uma abelha-Propenso-é uma intensa preferência natural-Abismal-absolutamente horrivel.Aí.Agora vocês podem parar de brigar e serem bonzinhos?Vocês sabem que esta quase na hora da visitação dos pais, e agente não deveria estar tão agitados assim

-Ah,merda-Eu disse-Eu esqueci totalmente da visita dos pais!

Jakotsu gemeu e colocou a cabeça sobre a mesa,batendo com a cabeça nela sem ser muito gentil-Eu esqueci totalmente também-Nós quatro olhamos simáticas para ele,os pais de Jakotsu não se importavam no fato dele ter sido marcado,se mudar para A Morada da Noite,ou se seu corpo rejeitasse a mudança,matá-lo. Eles tem problemas com ele ser gay.

Pelo menos os pais de Jakotsu estavam bem com algo em relação a ele. Minha mãe e seu marido atual – meu padrasto-perdedor, John Heffer – por outro lado, odeiam absolutamente tudo em relação a mim.

-Meus pais não vem. Eles vieram mês passado. Esse mês estão ocupados demais.-Disse Rin

-Gêmea, mas uma vez provamos nossa gêmisse,-Ayame disse. -Meus pais me

mandaram um email. Eles também não vem por causa de uma viagem de Ação de Graças que eles decidiram fazer para o Alaska com minha tia Alane e tio Liar Lloyd. Tanto faz.-Ela riu – aparentemente tão despreocupada quanto Rin pela ausência de seus pais.

-Hey, Jak, talvez seus pais também não apareçam,- Sango disse com um

sorriso rápido.

Ele suspirou. -Eles estarão aqui. É o mês do meu aniversário. Eles vão trazer

presentes.-

-Isso não parece ruim,- eu disse. -Você estava falando sobre precisar de um novo bloco de desenhos.

-Eles não vão me dar um bloco de desenho,- ele disse. -Ano passado pedi um

suporte para moldura (*aqueles que suportam as telas, enquanto o pintor trabalha). Eles me deram coisas para acampar e uma assinatura da Sports Illustraded.

-Eca!-disseram Rin e Ayame juntas enquanto Sango e eu enrugávamos

nossos narizes e fazíamos barulhos de simpatia.

Claramente querendo mudar de assunto, Jakotsu virou para mim. -Essa será a

primeira visita dos seus pais. O que você espera?

-Um pesadelo,- eu suspirei. -Total, absoluto, e completo pesadelo.

-Kagome? Eu achei que deveria trazer minha nova colega de quarto para conhecer você.Diana, essa é Kagome Redbird – a líder das Filhas Negras.

Felizes por não ter que falar sobre meus horríveis problemas com os pais, eu olhei para cima, sorrindo, para o som da voz nervosa de Sarah.

-Wow, é realmente verdade!- a nova garota disse antes que eu pudesse dar oi.

Como sempre ela estava encarando minha testa e corando. -Eu quero dizer, uh...

desculpe. Eu não queria ser rude nem nada...-ela disse, parecendo miserável.

-Está tudo bem. É, é verdade. Minha Marca está completa e tem complementos.- Eu mantive meu sorriso, tentando fazer ela se sentir melhor, embora eu realmente odiasse parecer a atração principal do show dos bizarros. De novo.

Graças a Céu, Sango entrou na conversa antes do silencio entre Diana e eu ficar

mais desconfortável.

-Yeah, K ganhou essa tatuagem de espiral legal no rosto e pelos ombros quando ela salvou seu ex-namorado de uns fantasmas vampiros apavorantes,- Sango disse alegremente.

-Foi o que Sarah me disse,- Diana disse tentativamente. -É algo tão inacreditável

que, bem, eu uh..-

-Não acreditou?- Jakotsu disse esperançoso.

-Yeah. Desculpe,- ela repetiu, inquieta e olhando para as unhas.

-Hey, não se preocupe.- Eu dei um quase autentico sorriso. -Parece bem bizarro para mim às vezes, e eu estava lá.

-E arrasou,-Sango disse.

Eu dei a ela meu olhar você-totalmente-não-está-ajudando, que ela ignorou. Sim, eu algum dia posso ser a Alta Sacerdotisa deles, mas não sou a chefe dos meus amigos.(Para explicar melhor galera, a Morada da Noite é um lugar onde só vivem vampiros,esta marca que eles tanto falam é uma tatuagem que eles recebem por virarem vampiros que é uma dadiva concedida por Nyx a Deusa,e os vampiros não tem poderes sacerdotes e sim poderes dos elementos como: agua,terra,ar,fogo e espirito.E Kagome ela é a líder das filhas das trevas por ter o dom de ter poder sobre os cinco elementos e o ex-namorado de Kagome que Sango citou é o Kouga que não tem relação alguma com a Ayame)

-De qualquer forma esse lugar todo pode parecer meio estranho no começo. Vai

melhorar,- eu disse para a nova garota.

-Obrigado,- ela disse com um genuíno calor.

-Bem, é melhor irmos para que eu possa mostrar a Diana onde o seu quinto período será,- Sarah disse, e então ela totalmente me embaraçou de novo ficando séria e formal e me saudando do jeito tradicional dos vampiros como um sinal de respeito, punho no coração e curvou sua cabeça, antes de sair.

"Eu realmente odeio quando eles fazem isso," eu murmurei, cutucando minha salada.

"Eu acho legal," Sango disse.

"Você merece que te mostrem respeito," Jakotsu disse com a voz de um professor.

"Você é a única terceiranista que já existiu a liderar as Filhas Negras e a única caloura ou vampira da história que mostrou afinidade com os 5 elementos."

"Aceite, K," Ayame disse depois de dar uma mordida na salada enquanto

gesticulava para mim com seu garfo.

"Você é especial." Rin terminou por ela (como sempre).


End file.
